


Shitty Messed Up

by CurlyStar09



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyStar09/pseuds/CurlyStar09
Summary: Shitty talks big, which results into an eventful night.





	Shitty Messed Up

Shitty knew he had messed up as soon as he saw Lardo’s face. He had been telling his former teammates about a girl he had meet at law school. “I’m telling you, assholes, she can out drink the best of them. She almost out drank me! I told her it was because I was out of practice that is all. Let me tell you, she is a looker.” He was back at the haus, visiting for the weekend, Friday night party. All his bros wanted to know if he had score with anyone while at Harvard, if he even had any game anymore. So Shitty delivered.

“She is perfect, bro, dresses and everything” he told Ransom. He kept talking about this girl, who he was being about 50% truthful about, okay, more like 30% truthful about. “Blonde, smart, super cute.” 5%, he kept going, the alcohol and his lies taking over. Somehow, he ended up describing Elle Woods, but no one had noticed yet.

He admits, he took it too far. He took it too far as soon as he started talking about this girl in his class he had seen maybe twice and everything else was just his assumptions about her. And mixing them up with Elle Fucking Woods.

He hadn’t noticed Lardo standing behind him, he didn’t know how long she had been there. All he knows is that when he finally spotted her, her eyes seemed to be filling up with tears. As soon as she saw him looking at her, she took off, climbing the stairs and into her room.

Shitty knew he messed up. Now, how was he going to fix it?

Lardo had never spend more than a few minutes in her room during a party. At least not alone. Usually if she had to come up to her room for something or for whatever reason, she had one of the bros with her. Usually Shitty. Fuck Shitty. She dried her nose with the back of her hand. She had always hated crying.

The music from downstairs was muffled enough that her room seemed almost silent. It was quiet enough for her to hear the knock on her door, “Lardo? You in there? Open up. I need to talk to you.” Shitty. She stopped breathing. Holding her breath, as if that would make it easier to convince him that she wasn’t there. She hadn’t turned on the light when she came into the room, so no light under the door would betray her. “Fuck,” she heard him say, then heard his footprints as he walked away.

She finally took a breath. She didn’t understand why she had just done that, why she hadn’t opened the door for him. “What for? So he can tell me about that awesome girl he meet?” she thought to herself. She had no claim to him, the reasonable part of her brain was telling her. It wasn’t as if she was dating Shitty. As if she ever told him anything about her feelings, about how she… No, she wasn’t going to think about that now.

She sat at the foot of her bed. Curled in on herself, just letting herself cry for once. Before she had to go back down and pretend everything was okay.

Shitty asked everyone if they had since Lardo. Bitty didn’t know, neither did Chowder nor Dex, no one had seen her. He was almost sure she was hiding in her room, as he had first thought. But just in case he kept looking, he felt himself sober up rather quickly. After having the whole team confirm that Lardo was indeed not in any public domain of the house, Shitty decided on a shitty idea.

He hadn’t done this in a while. Not since Jack used to locked him out of the house, something about getting back too late and being too loud. Shitty climbed the side of the haus, making it to the roof of the first floor. Once there, he carefully walked towards the window he knows belonged to Lardo’s room.

He peeks into the window, at first he doesn’t see anything, the room dark, the only light coming from a street light. Then he sees her, at the foot of the bed, making herself as small as possible, shoulders shaking. He is about to tab the window when he hesitates. He decides to check if the window is open first. He pushes on it slightly and it gives way easily.

As he starts making his way into the room, she finally hears him. “What the fuck, Shitty, can’t a girl get her privacy?” Lardo asks, trying to make herself calm down. Leave it to Shitty to climb in through a window.

“I wanted to check up on you,” he said, trying to get his legs inside without falling on his face.

“As if you care,” Lardo says under her breath.

“I heard that,” Shitty remarks. Finally making it into the room. “Come on, Lardo, you are one of my bros, one of the best too.” He sits on the floor besides her. Close enough to touch, but still some distance in between them.

Lardo didn’t say anything, she tried to ignore Shitty, but his presents was too attractive to her. She wanted to lean her head against his shoulder. She wanted to just cuddle against him and pretend everything was okay. It wasn’t, though, he had a girl waiting for him at Harvard.

“Lardo, come on, what’s wrong? What did I do?” He didn’t want to let her know, he didn’t want it to be obvious that he knew. He knew exactly what he had done wrong, but he didn’t understand why it was making him feel so horrible.

“You climb in through my window instead of using the door like a normal person,” she tried playing it off. Maybe she could just pretend that everything was normal. Everything was fine. Shitty was her bro and they could go down stairs and drink. Party all night, and then he would leave to Harvard again. Where this other girl was.

“I wanted to see if I was still able to do it, and fuck it got harder. The fuck is wrong with placing a chair by the window by the way? Help a bro climb in through the window, won’t you?”

“Fuck off, my room now, I can do whatever the fuck I want,” she heard herself, so harsh. Maybe this is what it was going to be from now on.

Shitty heard it too, so he changed tactics, he started to talk, he talked about the guys, the weather, anything that came to mind. He hadn’t done this in a while, he used to do this all the time, whenever Lardo started to have a panic attack, or she was stressing or simply upset about something. She had told him once that it was nice to not be expected to fill the silence and have someone else do it for her.

After a few minutes, Lardo got up from the floor and opened the door. “Get out,” she ordered, holding the door open with one hand and point to it with the other. Not looking at him

“Lardo, what so-”

“Just get the fuck out of my room. Right now.” Lardo said firmly, still looking everywhere but at him. Shitty had no other option but to obey.

He got up from the floor and started walking towards the door. He stopped right in front of Lardo. “Hey, look at me,” he told her, ever so softly. Her eyes glued themselves to the floor. “Lardo, come on.” Still nothing. Shitty let out a breath of exasperation, tempting Lardo to just letting him stay. She didn’t actually wanted him to leave. She just didn’t trust herself around him.

Shitty took a step forward, then he took a step back, “Tomorrow, we are talking about this.”

“Talking about what? There is nothing to talk about,” Lardo replied. She tried to sound harsh, but it came out a bit uncertain.

“Fine, then we can talk about this.” Shitty placed his hands on either sides of Lardo’s face, and gently made her look up at him. Then he ever so quickly dodged down and meet his lips with hers, ever so gently, as if he was afraid of doing something wrong. Just as fast as he kissed her, he pulled back. “I- I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said and hurried towards the door. “By the way,” he called back at her, “there is no other girl. I made her up to shut up the guys about my ‘none-existing-love-life.’ I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“The fuck you will,” Lardo called out to him, making Shitty almost trip from shock. “Get back in here.” She smiled at him, and Shitty couldn’t remember ever seeing anything more beautiful. He walked back towards Lardo’s room. As soon as he was at grabbing distance, Lardo got a handful of his shirt and pulled him inside. Closing the door behind him.  
\--

Lardo could get used to this, waking up next to Shitty.

They hadn’t done nothing the night before, only talked out what they were. A few kisses here and there. Most of them sweet, others rather hungry, from years of denial. They ended up falling asleep before they got any answers to what was going to happen. Were they dating? Had they, in a way, always had been? She didn’t care right now, they could figure it out later. She laid there, on her bed, with Shitty’s arm around her, looking at him sleep. She didn’t care, because for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a quick fic I did for a friend, who is the one that got me into this fandom and this corner of hell. I'm still getting a feel for these characters so please let me know if they seem OOC. All feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
